harry_potter_ein_leben_nach_dem_kriegfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Amelia Abbott
"Abenteuer beginnen, wo Pläne enden." ''– Amelias Lebensmotto 'Alice Amelia Abbott (geb. 5. Juni 2006) ist eine reinblütige Hexe, die den Nachnamen ihrer Mutter trägt. Sie ist das einzige Kind von Hannah Abbott und Neville Longbottom, welche noch nicht geheiratet haben. Sie lebt mit ihren Eltern über dem Tropfenden Kessel, da ihre Mutter dort Wirtin ist. Amelia wird nicht gerne 'Alice' genannt, da sie Angst hat, nur als ihre Großmutter gesehen zu werden. Amelia wird im Jahr 2017 nach Hogwarts eingeschult und wird vom Sprechenden Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt. Auf Hogwarts geht Amelia eine große Freundschaft mit den Weasleys des Jahrgangs 2004/5/6, Chloe Kingsley und Julian Jordan ein. Biographie Kindheit Amelia verbringt ihre Kindheit größten Teils in der Winkelgasse. Die meisten Ladeninhaber kennen sie sehr gut, da sie die Tochter von Hannah Abbott ist, die den Tropfenden Kessel leitet. So versteht sie sich zum Beispiel super mit Flavio Fortescue oder Rosa Lee. Auch Madam Malkin und Mr Sugarplum kennen sie gut und mögen sie sehr. Einzig vor Galvin Ollivander gruselt Amelia sich ein wenig, da seine Augen wie Monde leuchten, und WZZ hat sie noch nie betreten, da dort immer so viele Jugendliche sind. Fred Weasley kennt sie dadurch nur vom Sehen und hatte nie viel mit ihm zu tun. Ebenso ist es mit Lucy Weasley. Zum zweiten Geburtstag bekam Amelia ein kleines Kätzchen geschenkt, welches sie den Rest ihres Lebens begleiten wird. Sie taufte die sandfrabene Katze Milena, kurz Milli Mit sechs Jahren kam sie auf eine Muggel-Grundschule, da ihr Vater als Lehrer auch Abends noch viel zu tun hat und ihre Mutter mit dem Laden sehr beschäftigt ist. Auf der École Jeannine Manual London wird sowohl Englisch als auch Französisch gesprochen, weshalb Amelia beide Sprachen sehr gut beherrscht. Auf der Schule kam sie mit den Schülern sehr gut klar und freundete sich mit ihnen an, fand aber nie eine beste Freundin. Einzig Estelle Crichton konnte sie nicht leiden – eine große Zicke, die Amelia nur ärgerte. Als Amelia ihren Brief für Hogwarts geschickt bekam, trommelte sie sofort Rosa Lee und Flavio Fortescue zusammen, welche darauf ihre Läden schlossen und mit ihr die Schulsachen kauften. Rosa Lee schenket ihr eine wunderschöne Schreibfeder, Flavio Fortescue einen Geldbeutel. Nur ihren Zauberstab bekam Amelia noch nicht; den kaufte sie zusammen mit ihren Eltern erst am Wochenende. Die Zeit bis zum 1. September verbrachte Amelia damit, sich die etwas einfacheren Zauber von Rosa oder Flavio bebringen zu lassen. Schon zu dieser Zeit entdeckte sie ihr Talent im bereich der Zauberkunst. 1. Schuljahr Am 1. September tritt Amelia die langersehnte Reise nach Hogwarts an. Auf dem Gleis trifft sie schon Chloe Kingsley, welche Probleme hat, ihren Koffer in den Zug zu bekommen. Da Amelia den Wingardium Leviosia schon beherrscht, hilft sie Chloe kurzerhand, und gemeinsam gehen sie auf die Suche nach einem Abteil. Sie wissen nicht, dass es einen Waggon extra für Erstklässler gibt und besetzen ausgerechnet ein Abteil, das zu den Slytherins gehört. Als sie dort rausgeschmissen werden, gabelt Rose Weasley auf und nimmt sie mit zu ihren Freunden: Lucy, Louis und Fred Weasley, James Potter und Julian Jordan. Amelia freundet sich sofort mit ihnen an. In Hogwarts wird sie zusammen mit Rose und Chloe nach Gryffindor eingeteilt und da sie ihre Schlafsaalgenossinnen Maddison Davies und Cécile McLaggen so unerträglich finden, ziehen sie noch am selben Abend in den 'Rumtreiber-Turm' um. Aussehen Amelia hat die selben Haare wie ihre Mutter: glatt und fallend – nur nicht in blond, sondern in einem warmen Schokobraun. Sie reichen ihr in einem Stufenschnitt, der sehr weit nach oben geht, bis zu den Hüften. Meist duften sie nach Granatapfel, da Amelia bevorzugt Granatapfel-Shampoos benutzt. Amelia trägt ihre Haare immer offen; nur zum Training oder bei Streichen bindet sie sich einen Dutt. Amelias Augen sind sehr groß und rund. Sie leuchten dunkelbraun und wirken warm und weich. Wenn Amelia gut drauf ist, blitzen sie erfreut auf. Ihre Haut ist goldig beige gefärbt und hat nur selten kleine Unreinheiten aufzuweisen. Ihre Gesichts form ist eher rund und sie hat weiche Gesichtszüge. Ihre niedliche Nase und ihre dünnen Augenbrauen verleihen ihr ein unschuldiges und liebes Aussehen. Ihr Mund ist natürlichfarben. Dadurch sieht sie sehr echt und auf eine gewisse Weise wild aus. Amelia ist eher groß und neigt zum V-Typ, auch wenn sie zwischenzeitlich sehr mager ist. Sie hat lange Beine und kleidet sich feminin. Persönlichkeit und Charakterzüge '''Eigenschaften Gryffindor-Eigenschaften Amelia ist ein typischer Gryffindor: sie hat vor fast gar nichts Angst, ist bereit, Risikos einzugehen, und sehr stark. Sie ist voller Eigensinn und handelt oft unüberlegt. Manchmal wirkt sie frech und widerspenstig, jedoch provoziert sie einfach nur gerne. Ihr Eindruck ist äußerst verwegen und sie strahlt nur so vor Unbändigkeit. Sie agiert stürmisch und ist dabei ein wenig verrückt und fetzig. Manchmal hat sie das Bedürfnis, auf Personen, die ihr nahe stehen, aufzupassen. loyal Gute Eigenschaften Amelia ist immer bereit für ein Abenteuer, ja fiebert einem sogar entgegen. Sie ist offen und begeisterungsfähig. Hat sie einmal eine Idee ist sie nicht mehr zu stoppen – aber nur so lange, bis sie etwas besseres gefunden hat. Sie ist ein sehr energiegeladener Typ und höchst lach- und kicheranfällig. Andere Leute bezeichnen sie oft als emotional, da sie ihre Gefühle meist nicht verbergen kann. Sie versucht, die Welt durch eine rosa-rote Brille zu sehen – sie liebt es, sich von dem Glück anderer Menschen anstecken zu lassen. Sie neigt dazu, spontan und schnell zu handeln und vorher nicht lange zu überlegen – wenn es nicht gerade um etwas wichtiges geht. intelligent, soziales bedürfn, sehr spaßig, verspielt Weniger gute Eigenschaften Amelia ist oft vorlaut und wirkt dadurch respektslos – nicht selten wird ihr Vater von Lehrern darauf angesprochen. Durch ihr impulsives Handeln bringt sie sich auch oft in Schwierigkeiten. Was ziemlich ungünstig ist, wenn man bedenkt, wie schreckhaft sie manchmal ist. Außerdem ist sie nicht sehr willensstark, teilt nur ungern und neigt zu depressiven Phasen. Deswegen ist sie sehr auf ihre Freunde angewiesen, welche sie da immer wieder rausholen. Zusätzlich neigt sie auch dazu, über andere Leute zu tratschen oder zu lästern, jedoch bei weiten nicht so sehr, wie die Autoren der Time for Gossip and Gossip. sehr selbstkritisch Charakterzüge Auftreten Amelia tritt sehr offen auf. Sie wirkt wie ein nicht zu bändigender Wirbelwind, der seine eigene Meinung hat. Sie kommt manchmal vorlaut und frech rüber, und scheint das noch nicht mal zu bemerken, doch niemand stört sich allzu sehr daran. Wünsche und Ängste Amelia hat nicht vor vielem Angst. Hauptsächlich nur davor, dass ihr Herz gebrochen wird. Jedoch hat sie deswegen keine Zweifel, Beziehungen einzugehen; dafür ist sie viel zu mutig. Es ist eher so, dass, wenn ihr Herz schon gebrochen wurde, sie sich in tiefe Selbstzweifel und Enttäuschungen stürzt. Am meisten wünscht sie sich, ein großes Abenteuer zu erleben. * wünsche: glücklichkeit, abenteuer * ängste: traurigkeit, seel. einsamkeit, versagen Macken, Ticks und Angewohnheiten Amelia zählt zur Gruppe der Morgenmuffel. Sie hat die Macke, für viele Personen, aber auch Dinge zu schwärmen. Sofort ist sie und hin und weg von Dingen, die sie gerade positiv überrascht haben. Und sie liebt es, die Pullover von James zu tragen. Sie macht sich oft Sorgen über Personen, die ihr wichtig sind, und hat das Bedürfnis, sie zu beschützen. Wenn sie unsicher ist, kaut sie auf ihren Fingernägeln oder Lippe rum. langschläfer, liegt oft komisch/unbequem da Einstellungen Zur Schule Amelia hält nicht viel vom Unterricht, auch wenn sie weiß, dass es Sinn macht. Hausaufgaben sind, ihrer Meinung nach, vollkommen sinnlos und übertrieben. Sie hasst es regelrecht, abends noch in der Bibliothek zu sitzen und Hausuafgaben zu machen. Ihre Noten verteilen sich gut auf O's, E's und A's, letzten Endes bleiben sie aber im Bereich von 'Erwartung übertroffen'. Zu den Fächern * Bestes Fach: Zauberkunst * Schlechtestes Fach: Kräuterkunde * Lieblingsfach: Muggelkunde * Hassfach: Zaubertränke Zu den Lehrern * Lieblingslehrer: Professor Silver, Lehrerin für Muggelkunde * Hasslehrer: Professor Natura, Lehrer für Zaubertränke Zu bestimmten Orten * Lieblingsort: Badestellen * Hassort: Kerker – da es dort so kalt und düster ist Zum Sport Amelia nimmt ab dem dritten Schuljahr und sehr gerne am Cheerleader-Training teil. Sie liebt es, mit all den anderen Mädchen zusammen zu trainieren und abzuhängen. Quidditch ist ihr an sich nicht so sehr wichtig, doch sie weiß, dass es ihren Freunden wichtig ist, deswegen geht sie gerne zu den Spielen und freut sich auch sehr, wenn Gryffindor gewinnt, oder wenn Slytherin verliert. Bei Lucys Frühtraining macht sie nur selten mit. Vorlieben und Abneigungen Vorlieben * Lieblingsfarbe: Altrosa * Jahreszeit: Sommer – da man da baden kann Shoppen-gehen ist eines der großen Hobbys von Amelia – einfach nur entspannt durch die Straßen schlendern und Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbingen. Sie interessiert sich auch sehr für Mode und Kosmetik, oder andere Mädelssachen, die man gemeinsam machen kann. Romantik, Weihnachten und Abenteuer sind ihre Top 3, was ihre Vorlieben angeht. Sie liebt die Gemülichkeit, die Sicherheit und die Aufregung. Quatsch und Albernheiten sind für sie völlig normal, aber dennoch große Favoriten. Auch ihre Katze Milli ist ihr sehr wichtig. Was sie aber am allermeisten mag, ist, von James Sterne geschenkt zu bekommen. abenteuer Abneigungen Was Amelia überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann, sind Slytherins; vor allem und ganz besonders Blaire Zabini. Kotzen könnte sie auch, wenn sie mal ein schlechtes Aussehen aufzuweisen hat – oder gar Pickel. Auch Angeber, sogennate Schlampen oder Langeweile zählen zu ihren absoluten Anti-Favoriten. stumpfheit, routine Im Bezug auf Essen Vorlieben: Smoothie, Zuckerwatte, Schokofrösche Abneigungen: Cheeseburger, Hecht, Chilli, Grapefruit, Weißbrot, Lakritze, Leitungswasser, Sprudelwasser, Kaffee Magische Fähigkeiten und Fertigkeiten Amelia ist eine gute Schülerin: meist bekommt sie ein 'Erwartung übertroffen', manchmal sogar ein 'Ohnegleichen', manchmal aber auch nur ein 'Annehmbar'. Ihr bestes Fach ist Zauberkunst. Amelia ist bei vielen Streichen sehr nützlich, da sie auch noch einige andere Talente aufweist: * Praktisches Denken: Amelia kann sich sehr gut auf bestimmte, oft auch spontane, Situationen konzentrieren und schnelle Schlüsse ziehen, die sich überwiegend als richtig erweisen. Meist ist sie für die Ausrüstung bei Missionen verantwortlich. * Wissen: Auch hat Amelia ein großes Wissen, was die Schüler von Hogwarts angeht. Sie hat die Gabe, den meisten Klatsch zu behalten und ihn vor allem richtig zu deuten und auszunutzen. * Manipulation: Die meisten Menschen vertrauen Amelia auf Anhieb. Somit fällt es ihr nicht sehr schwer, Informationen aus ihnen herauszulocken oder sie von etwas zu überzeugen. * Ruhe: Amelia hat die Gabe, sich in wichtigen Situationen, vollkommen ruhig zu stellen. Allerdings nur, wenn es um Missionen geht. Bei persönlichen oder emotionalen Dingen schafft sie es kaum. * teamkwork, prakt denken (nicht problemlösung!) Habseligkeiten * Zauberstab: Amelia hat ihren Zauberstab zusammen mit ihren Eltern, im August 2017 gekauft. Er besteht aus dem Holz einer Platane und der Herzfaser eines Drachens. Er ist 11 Zoll lang und leicht zu biegen. In dem aschbraunen Holz sind, auf der Höhe vom Daumen, kleine Vertiefungen, die sich von dort aus wie Sonnenstrahlen ausbreiten. Sie bilden die Kombination von Amelias zwei Seiten: die Sonnenstrahlen stehen für ihre aufgeweckte, fröhliche Art, doch zusammen mit der Holzfarbe und den Schatten, die in die Vertiefungen geworfen werden, stehen sie dafür, wie leicht Amelia sich von ihrem fröhlichen Weg ableiten lässt. * Milli: Milli ist Amelias sandfarbene Katze. Amelia hat sie zu ihrem zweiten Geburtstag, 2008 bekommen. Milli ist ein stetiger Begleiter in Amelias Leben und sie kann kaum auf sie verzichten. Durch Milli besitzt Amelia auch eine weiße Katzendecke und eine Schüssel für Futter. * Kleidung: Amelia kleidet sich sehr feminim und in rötlichen Tönen. In ihrer Freizeit trägt sie Muggel-Kleidung. Zu festlichen Events trägt sie Kleider, die meist etwas auffallen. Da sie nach Hogwarts geht, besitzt sie selbstverständlich die Uniform und einen Winterumhang, sowie Gryffindor-Assessoires und Zaubererhut. * Rucksack: Amelia hat einen sandfarbenen Rucksack, den sie meist für die Schule benutzt. Allerdings ist sie mit ihm auch oft unterwegs und nimmt ihn als generelle Tasche für Schlüssel, Geld und anderen Sachen, die sie braucht. An den Reisverschluss hat Amelia den kleinen Stofflöwen gehängt. * Pflege-Set: Die anderen Mädchen aus Amelias vorheriger Schule haben sie darauf gebracht, sich gut um ihren Körper zu kümmern. Außerdem liebt sie es, zu baden (vor allem, wenn es regnet). Amelia besitzt mehrere Produkte zur Lippen-, Gesichts- und Körperpflege, zur Gesichtsreinigung und zur Dusche. Deos und sämtlicher Inhalt aus Nageltäschchen zählen ebenfalls dazu. Dies alles bewahrt sie in einem kleinen Köfferchen auf. * Kuscheldecke: Amelia hat eine weiche, braune Kuscheldecke auf ihrem Bett liegen. Sie ist für Amelia wie ein Kuscheltier. Wenn es Amelia schlecht geht, wickelt sie sich in die Decke ein und sitzt am liebsten vor dem Kamin, eine warme Tasse Tee in der Hand. * Lippenstift: Amelia hat stets einen kleinen Pflegelippenstift dabei, um ihre Lippen am Austrocknen zu hindern. * Schlüsselbund: An Amelias Schlüsselbund hängen drei Schlüssel: einer für den Tropfenden Kessel, einer für den Briefkasten bei ihrer Wohnung und einer für die Wohnng an sich. Außerdem hat sie zwei Anhänger: der eine sieht aus wie das Straßenschild, auf dem Winkelgasse steht, der andere ist eine winzige Eulenfeder – von der Eule, die Amelias Hogwartsbrief gebracht hat. * Fotorahmen: Amelia nimmt immer einen kleinen, schwarzen Fotorahmen mit sich. Auf dem Bild sind ihre Eltern zu sehen, als sie noch ein frisches Paar waren. Dieses Bild erinnert Amelia irgendwie daran, dass es die große Liebe gibt. Deswegen kann sie es einfach nicht zurücklassen. * Geldbeutel: Auf ihren kleinen Geldbeutel gibt Amelia sehr Acht. Sie hat ihn von Flavio Fortescue geschenkt bekommen, welcher ihn selbst genäht hat. Er ist weiß und mit blauem und rotem Muster. Jeden Monat gibt Neville Amelia 2 Galleonen als Taschengeld, welche sie sofort in den Geldbeutel steckt. * Unterrichtsmaterial: ** Schulbücher ** ein Pergamentheft für jedes Fach ** eine Eulenfeder (von Rosa Lee) und ein Kohlestift (mit Knetgummi) ** beiges Federmäppchen ** ein Tintenfass ** Waage (mit eingraviertem Namen) ** Teleskop ** Biberhandschuhe (da sie so flauschig sind) ** Phiolen ** Zaubertrankkessel Beziehungen Hannah Abbott Hannah ist eine eher beschäftigte Mum. Da Amelia jedoch schon mit 6 Jahren auf eine Schule geschickte wurde, ist sie daran gewöhnt, dass ihre Mutter ncht immer Zeit für sie hat. In ihrer Freizeit ist sie in der Winkelgasse; meistens bei ihrer Mum, im Tropfenden Kessel. Dort hilft sie manchmal und albert mit ihrer Mutter. Bei einigen Gästen ist sie sogar relativ bekannt. Hannah ist immer da und bereit für ihre Tochter. Und wenn Amelia ein Problem hat, lässt sie ihre Gäste ohne zu zögern liegen, hört Amelia zu und hilft ihr dann – selbst wenn es nur um Estelle Crichton geht. Hannah versucht, Amelia zur Selbstständigkeit zu erziehen. Deswegen macht sie sich aber nicht weniger Sorgen; im Gegenteil: sie will unbedingt, dass ihre Tochter keine Probleme bekommt. Aufgrund dessen, ist sie anfangs nicht ganz damit einverstanden, dass Amelia zu den Rumtreibern gehört. * Ebene: Unterstützung und Vertrauen * Sie wird von ihrer Mutter immer 'Maus' genannt. Neville Longbottom Amelia findet es ziemlich doof, dass ihr Vater Lehrer an ihrer Schule ist. Dennoch mag sie ihn sehr, sehr gerne. Er ist verdammt cool und spaßt mit ihr rum. Er respektiert ihre Wünsche, wie zum Beispiel eine normale Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehung vorzuspielen, veralbert sie aber auch gerne mal. Letzten Endes sorgt er sich sehr um sie und kümmert sich um ihr Wohl. * Ebene: liebevolles Spaßen Lucy Weasley Lucy ist für Amelia eine Vertrauensperson. "Hast du ein Problem? Geh zu Lucy!" Lucy weiß immer genau das richtige zu tun. Sie ist eine liebe Seele und beruhigt ungemein. Sie ist Amelia sehr wichtig. Trotzdem findet Amelia, dass sie manchmal einfach übertreibt, was das Mutter-sein angeht, und glaubt, dass es auch wichtig ist, ihr ein Gegenwort zu bieten. Überwiegend jedoch mag sie Lucy sehr, denn Lucy schafft es immer wieder, dass Amelia sich zu Hause fühlt. Wenn Lucy einfach nur so harmonisch ist, wie sie ist, fühlt Amelia sich gut und nicht alleine. * Ebene: Lieblings-Rettungsring Chloe Kingsley Chloe ist anders. Sie ist fast das komplette Gegenteil von Amelia, und Amelia weiß oft nicht, wie sie damit umgehen soll. Meistens hat Amelia das Gefühl, sie müsste Chloe beschützen. Sie reden eigentlich nie darüber, doch sie stehen meistens nebeneinander. Sie halten zusammen, immer und ewig. Nur reden sie nicht darüber. Sie unterstützen sich gegenseitig, wo sie nur können. Bauen sich auf, stellen sich vor die andere, wenn auf sie geschossen wird, passen aufeinander auf. * Ebene: Schutzengel Rose Weasley Rose ist das beste Energiebündel, dass man mitnehmen kann. Amelia kann mit ihr alles machen. Sie haben keine Geheimnisse und sind unzertrennlich. Wer sich zwischen sie stellt, kriegt es mit ihnen zu tun, denn gemeinsam sind sie unschlagbar. Sie brauchen sich gegenseitig und gehen durch dick und dünn. * Ebene: Allerbeste Freundin James Potter James ist Amelias Lieblings-Rumtreiber. Er gibt ihr das Gefühl, besonders zu sein. Sie liebt es, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Von allen Personen, die in ihrem Herzen sind und nicht zu ihrer Familie gehören, gibt er ihr als einziger das Gefühl, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Sie liebt den Geruch von ihm und seinen Shirts. Sie weiß, er passt auf sie auf. Wenn er mit ihr spaßt, glänzen seine Augen wundervoll, und sie kann nicht anders, als ihn lieb zu haben. * Ebene: Bester Freund Fred Weasley Fred ist ein guter Kumpel. Amelia verbringt viel Zeit mit ihm und sie albern gemeinsam herum. Seine blöden Sprüchen, die sie am Anfang extrem komisch fand, stören sie nicht mehr. Ja, fast vermisst Amelia sie sogar, wenn sie Ferien haben. Sie lacht sehr gerne über seine Witze und findet es total niedlich, wie er mit Chloe umgeht. * Ebene: Umarmung Louis Weasley Louis ist ein wunderbarer Geselle. Er zaubert Amelia immer ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht, auch wenn er nicht einmal weiß, warum es ihr nicht gut geht. Sonst hat Amelia nicht wirklich viel mit ihm zu tun, doch sie mag ihn sehr. Oft plaudern sie auf den Gängen über das ganz Allgemeine. * Ebene: Plappern Julian Jordan Zu Julian hat Amelia am wenigsten Kontakt. Er ist einfach nur da und gehört dazu. Sie vertraut ihm, denn sie macht sich keine großen Sorgen, wenn Rose bei ihm ist. Sie weiß, er passt auf sie auf. Amelia ist sich sicher, dass er Rose nie weh tun würde. Und es ist ihr indirekt wichtig, dass es Julian gut geht, weil er Rose wichtig ist. Sie teilt nur ungern, aber mit ihm teilt sie. * Ebene: Stilles Vertrauen